gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Journey
Journey, also known as Journey to Regionals, is the twenty second episode of Glee and the season one finale. Plot When cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester announces to Will that she will be one of the judges at Regionals, along with Josh Groban, Olivia Newton-John, and local news anchor Rod Remington, it is much to Will's dismay. The glee club members worry that New Directions will soon be disbanded. Principal Figgins stands by his condition that glee club must place at Regionals to continue, despite club director Will Schuester's protestation that Sue is attempting to sabotage them. Will turns to guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury, who reveals that she has begun dating her dentist, Carl Howell. and Rachel are back together]]Later at Will's house, during what Will calls a Regionals setlist nomination party, the Glee Club breaks down, especially after Rachel appears to give up. Rachel kisses Finn when he encourages her to be more optimistic and Will announces what the Club will be doing for Regionals. At Regionals, Aural Intensity is first to perform, singing a mash-up of "Magic" by Olivia Newton-John and "You Raise Me Up" by Josh Groban, which Puck said,"Someone tipped them off about the judges". Will gives New Directions a pep talk, and Finn professes his love for Rachel just before going on stage. The club pays tribute to Journey, performing "Faithfully", a mash-up of "Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' and "Don't Stop Believin'". in labour, while Rachel stays at Regionals to watch Vocal Adrenaline.]] Quinn's mother, Judy Fabray, comes to watch Quinn perform. She tells Quinn that she kicked her father out of the house after she found out he was having an affair with a " Tattooed Freak", and invites Quinn to come back home. Quinn announces that her water has broken, and is rushed to the hospital, where she eventually gives birth to a girl, Beth, with Puck, Mercedes, and her mother at her side. While the other New Directions members accompany Quinn to the hospital, Rachel stays at Regionals to watch Vocal Adrenaline's performance of "Bohemian Rhapsody". She asks their coach, her mother Shelby Corcoran to teach at McKinley High, however Shelby refuses, expressing her desire to settle down and start a family, and she also stated that New Directions beat Vocal Adrenaline, she knew it. She adopts Quinn's baby, whom she names Beth at Puck's request. and Will singing 'Over The Rainbow']] During the pre-vote discussion, the other celebrity judges belittle Sue for her lack of fame. Aural Intensity is named runner-up, and Vocal Adrenaline wins, with New Directions coming in third and last-therefore, the club will be disbanded. Emma argues with Figgins about the club's future, but he remains intent on disbanding it. Will professes his love for Emma and kisses her. Sue overhears New Directions' performance of "To Sir, With Love" in appreciation of all that Will has done to help them grow. It is then revealed that Sue voted for New Directions to win first place and voted Vocal Adrenaline for last place realizing the similarities between herself and the students as she is as an internationally-ranked cheerleading coach from Ohio, and the least prestigious of the other three judges, whereas New Directions was voted as the underdog in the competition. Olivia Newton John he won't give up on her]] told her this. Sue blackmails Principal Figgins into giving New Directions one more year. She explains to Will that she may not like him, but she respects his work with the students and she couldn't stand a world without Glee Club it wouldn't be right. Will tells the club of its extension, and performs "Over the Rainbow" with Puck in celebration. Rachel is shown holding hands with Finn, and also leans on his shoulder, showing they have begun a relationship. Featured Music *thumb|244px|right|Glee Kids songs"Magic/'You Raise Me Up'" by Olivia Newton-John/Josh Groban. Sung by Aural Intensity *'Journey Medley '''consisting of: (Main Songs) :*"'Faithfully" by Journey. Sung by Finn and Rachel :*"Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'" by Journey. Sung by New Directions :*"Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)" by Journey. Sung by New Directions *"Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen. Sung by Vocal Adrenaline *"To Sir, With Love" by Lulu. Sung by New Directions *"Over the Rainbow" by I''srael "Iz" Kaʻanoʻi Kamakawiwoʻole''. Sung by Will Schuester and Puck Guest Stars *'''Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *'Idina Menzel' as Shelby Corcoran *'Olivia Newton-John' as herself *'Josh Groban' as himself *'Charlotte Ross' as Judy Fabray *'Bill A. Jones' as Rod Remington Trivia * When Sue is watching New Directions sing "To Sir, With Love", she is seen crying, despite having said that she had her tear ducts ripped out in the episode Mattress. * This episode marks the last appearance of Matt Rutherford. * The announcer incorrectly states that Sue is coming off of her fifth consecutive national cheerleading championship: it was in fact her sixth according to Funk. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:Glee Episodes Category:Regionals Category:Vocal Adrenaline Members Category:Olivia Newton-John Category:Josh Groban Category:Rod Remington Category:Journey Category:Aural Intensity Category:Jesse St. James Category:Beth Corcoran Category:Rod Remington Category:Judy Fabray Category:Rachel Berry Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Finn Husdson Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Mike Chang Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Matt Rutherford Category:Artie Abrams Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Will Schuester Category:Carl Howell Category:Santana Lopez Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Olivia Newton-John Category:Josh Groban Category:Journey Category:Queen Category:Lulu Category:Artie Abrams Category:Journey